


Hope from the Stars

by Akabari



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabari/pseuds/Akabari
Summary: Mirai was just a resident doctor when she and her best friend got transported into the world of D.Gray-man. Not only they were new accomodators of Innocence; their body regressed back into their 16 year-old selves. How would they cope with the new life there? How will they use their skills without exposing their secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Being a general surgeon was never and easy job. Every day people go in and out of the hospital from the littlest of cuts to the life-threatening symptoms. However, there was one thing that this general surgeon never expected and that was treating patients from another world.  
Not just some world, but a world where she used look up to all those years ago.

  
Mirai just got home from a rescue from Compostella Valley when she thought of visiting her best friend. After multiple operations from the Emergency Room, she wanted some friendship counseling. Also it had been a long time since they last saw each other.

  
They both agreed to meet up at best friend’s clinic. It was in the middle of the night but they did not mind how late it was. After all, they were adults now. They could stay awake as long as they needed… emphasized on the needed.

  
She finally arrived at clinic. As expected, the lights were still on. She could hear the sounds of the television from the inside.  
She took a deep breath and rang the door. Immediately, she could hear footsteps getting closer then a small click from the door. Once the door was opened, she saw her best friend.

  
“Mirai” Her best friend joyfully hugged her.

  
“Long time no see, Violet” she said while hugging back.

  
Her name was Violet Willows. Despite her foreign name, She was born and raised in the Philippines. She had reddish brown hair and brown eyes but her complexion was fairer than any typical Filipino citizen. She was Mirai’s best friend since college and her sister since they adopted her. Even if they took up the same course which was Psychology, they chose career paths of their choice. She chose to become a Psychiatrist and had a clinic near her home, but she did rounds to different hospitals the help patients with their traumatic experiences.  
They both went inside and Violet prepared some biscuits and milktea.

  
Mirai sat down at the sofa and began looking around the room. She saw the Violet rearranged the room again since they last saw each other which fitted the needs of both patient and therapist. Two doors, a sofa for the patient and a couch for the therapist.

  
“I feel like a patient now than your best friend” Mirai jokingly said as she laid down like a distressed client.

  
“Haha” Violet sounded sarcastic. “Be thankful that I don’t charge you”

  
Violet then placed a tray of biscuits and tea on the table “Enough work, let’s talk about something else”  
She then took her tablet and started fiddling on it. She opened one of the anime app which they h

ave in common. She then noticed that there was a new chapter of D. Gray-man on the latest list.  
“Hey dude, did you know that there is a new chapter of your favorites series?” she said.  
“You mean the part where Allen was about tell his story to Kanda?” Mirai commented “Yeah, I’m up to date. But we still don’t see Lavi in that chapter” she sighed.  
“Dang, dude” Violet commented “Even 10 years later”

  
“I could say the same thing to you with Squalo” Mirai teased as she saw her best friend flushed red.

  
Two hours had a passed and they were still talking about Anime. Despite being working adults, they did not mind watching Anime and reading manga. It can’t be helped. It was their stress-reliever. From the Miraculous Ladybug to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they would talk hours and hours without getting tired of them.

Other than Anime and Manga, they were catching up with the things happening in their life.

  
“Oh yeah” Violet said “How are you these past few days?”

  
“I’m everywhere really” Mirai answered. “There was this one time I was this in Capiz and this weird merchant was insistent of selling me this weird magic necklace because it was chosen for me”

  
“Did you buy it?” Violet raised a brow.

  
“Of course not!” Mirai pouted. “I don’t want some weird jujus attached to me”

  
Their happy moment came to an end when they felt a suddenly movement from the ground.

  
“Uhhh.. dude” Violent started to get anxious. “I think the jujus got mad at you”

  
It was not long until they heard gunshots outside.

  
With caution, Mirai went closer to the window and checked the situation. She could see a lot of people running away from something. Then, she could hear people shouting that they were under attacked and asking for help. Without a doubt, her past was haunting her. She could sense what was going to happen next.

  
Their home was under attacked.

  
“We have to get outta here!” Mirai said as she grabbed her best friend. “Come on, dude!”

  
“What’s going on?!?” Violet sounded frantic and she grabbed her treasured bird.

  
“I don’t know the details but we need to move, now!” Mirai ordered Violet like a war was starting. She then grabbed Violet by the arm and ran to the back door.  
It was still dark. They avoided the lights as much as possible. They did not know what they were avoiding, but they did not want to find out any further.  
The more they walked, the lesser the stench of blood was. They didn’t know where to hide at the moment.

  
Mirai had to think fast. She did not want to endanger her best friend any longer. She looked around and realized where they are.

  
They were in front of her own Alma Mater.

  
“Great…” She whispered sarcastically.

  
“Dude?” Violet wondered.

  
Mirai did not have a choice anymore. Going through the school was the fastest way to get to the evacuation center. She held her best friend’s hand and explain to her the situation,  
“Violet” Mirai said. “I know a shortcut to go to the evacuation center. It seems like no one is around the school yet. We can go through here.”

  
Violet looked at her best friend’s eyes that was filled with worry but determined to bring her to safety.

  
“Okay Mirai” She said confidently. “I trust you”

  
They were lucky enough that the school’s security was still sloppy as ever since Mirai enrolled and graduated there all those years ago. They both climbed up the gate as discreetly as they can and sneaked behind the buildings.

  
Mirai knew the school at the back of her hand. Even though going back to that place had a nostalgic feeling, she did not have time to reminisce. She was prioritizing their safety.  
They were about to reach to the other side of the gate until they felt another tremble from the ground. Then they began to notice weird with their surroundings. It was like their world suddenly became distorted.

  
“Uhh…Violet” Mirai said. “Please tell me you put marijuana in those biscuits”

  
“What?! NO!” Violet shouted.

  
Then they felt something coming towards them.

  
“You didn’t have to shout” Mirai panicked.

  
They ran as fast they could to reach to the other side. They almost made it until…

  
“MIRAI WATCH OUT!” Violet pushed Mirai away before she was engulfed in the explosion.

  
“VIOLET!” Mirai shouted for she could not see her best friend. All she could see was an empty bird cage.

  
“VIOLET! VIOLET!” She continued shouting while looking for her.

  
She found Violet, but she was barely moving.

  
Violet’s condition was life threatening. She had third degree burns all over her body. She was barely conscious and her breathing and pulse were weak until they began to disappear.  
“No, god no!” Mirai started chest compressions. “Stay with me, DAMMIT!”

  
Mirai could not stop her tears as she continued to do CPR. She was losing her best friend, her very dear friend and there was nothing for her she could do.

  
“God, please…”Mirai prayed. “Don’t take her away too”

  
She prayed and pleaded. She became a doctor to save people but she could not save the people she loved. She begged and begged to God for a miracle, and she was willing to trade anything for that miracle.

  
She was not sure if God heard her prayers, but something began to glow in her bag. One of them shot up to the sky. She took it out and saw that it was her D.Gray-man keychain and the necklace that she saw from the lady merchant.

  
They shattered into pieces and surrounded Mirai and Violet.

  
She could feel surge of light going through her body and felt something was about to change in her body. It was not just Mirai, but also Violet.  
Mirai then heard a sound of a large bird. She looked up and saw a majestic red phoenix turning into fiery flames as if it was attacking something.  
Then, they were engulfed in the bright light.


	2. The Arrival

Somewhere around the Black Order, it was just another busy day for them. Exorcists come and go from their missions, Scientists bustling about and finders getting ready in the field.

But that day was different, that was the day when they thought God answered their prayers.

They were organizing and placing their stuff from one box to another until a group of finders rushed in and looked for someone.

“Chief Komui!” one of the finders shouted. “There is a disturbance in the Northern Area”

“Give me the full details” Komui said.

“Yes!” The finder continued. “My team encountered a bright light in that area. It appeared to be a Giant Bird that about to attack. There is a chance that there is an Innocence accommodator nearby”

“Make sure it doesn’t get away. Put on barriers when necessary!” Komui commanded.

“Understood!” The finders immediately went ahead.

It was not long until the green haired Exorcist arrived inside.

“Brother” She said. “You called for me”

“Ah, Lenalee” He looked at his sister “I want you to catch up with the finders” he continued as he looked as his sister’s recent injuries “I’m sorry when you just got back from your mission”

“It’s alright brother” she said with a smile. “Then, I’ll be going now”

It was not long until the green haired Exorcist arrived at the northern forest. She could see group of finders trying to hold down a giant reddish yellow bird by creating barriers around it. She knew it was not an ordinary bird for she could sense Innocence from it.

She tried to find the owner of the bird, but she could only see the finders. While the finders were too busy at the bird. Lenalee could hear a faint cry somewhere. She sensed that the accommodator was just nearby.

One could tell that the bird is frightened. The shriek from it rung the entire area. It almost made a crack at the barrier.

The scream made Lenalee pull back but she continued to go closer to the bird.

The bird sensed that the female Exorcist meant no harm and that she can be trusted. Feeling that there was a mutual trust between them, it slowly lifted one of its wings like it was showing something.

Lenalee realized that there was not only one accommodator but two. She saw two girls under the bird’s wing. Both of them engulfed in green light. However, one girl was unconscious while the other one was crying her eyes out. She then knew where the faint cry came from.

“It’s okay” Lenalee said with a sincere voice as she reached out to the crying girl. “We’re not going to hurt you”

She went closer and closer until she was in arm’s reach. She felt that the crying girl needed comfort the most. Taking a closer look, she noticed that the girls’ clothes were too big for them. The crying girl’s hair was messy from all the dust and smoke.

Trying not to frighten the young morena, Lenalee carefully wrapped her arms around her.

“Shhh…” she whispered “It’s okay now…You’re okay” She stayed in that position for while until the young morena was able to calm down which she did.

Then, a burst of light suddenly became stronger and surrounded the girl and Lenalee.

Lenalee did not understand what was going on at first. However, she did not feel like it was an attack. Instead, she felt the warm light going through her an felt no more pain from her body. She looked at her bruises and wounds that were slowly healing up. Then, she saw the light began to dim and wrapped around the girl’s left arm.

After that, the bird began to glow white and slowly shrunk into a yellow lovebird. It then went to its master who was finally gasping for air.

\--

Mirai felt like she just snapped out from a horrible daze. Once her vision became clear, she realized that she was not from her hometown anymore. No houses, no cars, and no streetlights. She was in a foreign place with a lot trees and soil. Then, she saw a lot of people in white coats looking at her intently. The more she looked at them, the more she felt like she had seen those uniforms before.

_“No, that can’t be…”_ She began to remember were she saw the white coats before. It was from an anime where she used to watch all those years ago. She was anxious at first and even more when she noticed that being embraced by someone.

“Have you calmed down?”

A voice that was so familiar; even though it had so many dubs in the series, she felt she knew this person. Wanting to confirm her thoughts, she nodded slowly and backed away bit to the person properly.

“Thank goodness”

She could not believe it. She saw an Exorcist with short green hair, violet eyes, was wearing black and red exorcist uniform which was the recent uniform from the series, and had knee high metallic-like boots which turned into ring anklets when it deactivated. She had no doubt who she was…

She was Lenalee Lee.

It was good, too good to be true. She was doubting if she had finally become schizophrenic or that the trauma was so bad that she became delusional. However, every fiber of her body told her that everything that she was seeing was real.

She paused for a bit and tried to sink what was going on there. She could not remember how she arrived here. All she could remember that she was reviving her best friend, who was in a brink of death.

Violet.

She realized that Violet was at her side and with her bird beside her. She was unconscious and somewhat shrunk, but her skin was perfectly smooth with no bruises and burns on sight. Mirai sighed in relief that her best friend was alive and breathing. That was all it mattered to her now.

After a while, she then looked at Lenalee, who was observing the both of them. She tried to reach out to her but her clothes slowly slipped out and she could feel the cool breeze on her exposed skin.

“Oh dear!” Lenalee immediately called one of the finders bring a stretcher and some blankets to cover. Then, the finders immediately gathered the materials needed and approached the girls. “Let’s get you some clothes” she said with a gentle smile on her face.

“Can you stand?”

“Yeah” Mirai said in a soft yet audible voice; she accepted the help and covered herself with a blanket. “Thank you…uhhmm..”

“I’m Lenalee”

“Thank you, Lenalee. I’m Mirai”

“Okay Mirai. Let’s move you to a safe place”

They began to move south. Mirai just looked at Violet who was being carried by a group of finders as they walked to where she expected to be the Black Order. After ten minutes, they arrived at their destination.

It was the headquarters, alright, but it was the old version of it. It was the same old black tower when Allen Walker first showed up in the series. Episode 2, she recalled. How long has it been since she last saw that episode or read the chapter? She put her reminiscing side away and theorized that there were still preparing to move to the new headquarters.

“I’ll apologize for the mess in advance Mirai” Lenalee said. “We’re still preparing to move to a new home”

She just nodded. She decided that she need to be careful of her words for she was afraid of what they would do if they were to find out that they were from an another world. Her priority was still her best friend’s safety.

When they have reached the medical bay, she could feel a familiar scent around it; the scent of antiseptic and blood. That was already normal for her since she was a field doctor herself.

“Oh my, look at you!” The head nurse approached Mirai and Lenalee. “You’re worse than your friend over there” Mirai was taken aback of she said. When she thought about it, she did not properly checked herself for wounds. Beside the fact that she seemed to have shrunk, she had multiple bruises and cuts all over her body. She was lucky enough that she did not have any fractured bones or severe bleeding from her organs.

“Let’s get you treated” the nurse gently pulled Mira away from Lenalee.

“Don’t worry, Mirai. Matron will take care of you.” Lenalee assured her. “ I’ll bring my brother here. I’ll be right back” she left the medical bay in search for her brother.

As she started to feel the stings from her body, she was brought to a room where she can remove her shirt. She felt a cold yet stinging sensation from her back which made her fidget a few times. She tried to be still as much as she can but she felt a bit guilty that she was a fussy patient, but it seemed like the head nurse did not mind for she was used to it.

“Treatment finished” Matron placed the last bandage on Mirai cheek. She then provided some clothes on the bedside. “You can change here while you wait for the Chief”

“Thank you, Matron” Mirai said. “If it’s alright, could I borrow a mirror?”

Matron was confused as to why she needed a mirror, but she suspected that she had her reasons. She opened on of the drawers that had all the medical apparatuses and took a small round mirror to give her. After that, she left the room so that Mirai could change.

Mirai was given a sleeveless black top and shorts; a typical sign that she would become an Exorcist. While changing her clothes, she saw herself in the mirror. Not only that she shrunk, but she also looked younger, ten years younger at that. Thinner face, smaller chest area and no wrinkles from all the stress. She also looked for signs of how much younger she got; she found some old scars especially a weird shaped brand on her chest from the time of the accident. She concluded that she shrunk into her 16-year old self. She was not sure if she should happy or mortified about it.

“Mirai, have you finished changing?” Lenalee finally returned with her older brother.

“Hello Mirai” He introduced himself. “I am Chief Komui, head of the Black Order”

“Hello” Mirai said shyly and reached out for a handshake.

The moment their hands touched, a small gleaming appeared from her wristband which turned into a holographic gauntlet with a small screen. It started analyzing Komui like it was healing something and covered him with light. After that it immediately reverted back into her black wristband as though the treatment was over.

“Amazing”

“How do you feel Brother?”

“You’re right Lenalee” Komui smiled and moved his shoulder for a stretch. “my injury from my shoulder is healed”

Mirai was dumfounded of what she did. Her wristband which was only to send notification and checked and her BPM, suddenly turned into a OmniTool from Mass effect.

“I’m sure you’re confused right now.” Komui calmly said. “but there is a possibility that your bracelet and your bird are Innocence.”

“Bird?” She turned to the yellow lovebird that now had a weird shaped ruby on its chest. “You mean Mango?”

“Yes, it turned into a giant bird while it was protecting you. Don’t you remember?”

No. I don’t remember.” She muttered. “ I remember we were running away from an attack from our home and my sister saved me from a explosion. She had third degree burns and I was trying to resucitate her and then I black out.”

“Your sister?”

“Violet” She pointed the girl on the bed. “Owner of Mango.”

“I see…”

The room became silent for a moment. Mirai knew what was going to happen next. But she was not sure that her knowledge in this world would affect the timeline.

Her life became a typical Isekai story, a story that she no longer wished anymore.


End file.
